FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional package on package (PoP) integrated device. As shown in FIG. 1, the integrated device 100 includes a first package 102 and a second package 104. The first package 102 includes a first substrate 106, a first die (e.g., chip) 108, a first set of solder balls 116, and a first set of interconnects 118. The first substrate 106 may include traces and/or vias (both of which are not shown). The second package 104 includes a second substrate 105, a second die 107, a third die 109, a second set of solder balls 115, a first set of wire bonding 117, and a second set of wire bonding 119. The second substrate 105 may include traces and/or vias (both of which are not shown). The second package 104 is positioned above the first package 102.
The first die 108 is coupled to a first surface (e.g., top surface) of the first substrate 106 through the first set of interconnects 118. The first set of solder balls 116 is coupled to a second surface (e.g., bottom surface) of the first substrate 106. The first substrate 106 includes a set of traces and/or vias that may electrically connect to the first die 108 and/or the first set of solder balls 116.
The second die 107 and the third die 109 are coupled to a first surface (e.g., top surface) of the second substrate 105. The second die 107 is electrically coupled to the traces and/or vias of the second substrate 105 through the first set of wire bonding 117. The third die 109 is electrically coupled to the traces and/or vias of the second substrate 105 through the second set of wire bonding 119. The second set of solder balls 115 is coupled to a second surface (e.g., bottom surface) of the second substrate 105.
One major drawback of the package on package (PoP) configuration shown in FIG. 1 is that it creates an integrated device with a form factor that may be too large for the needs of mobile computing devices. That is, the PoP configuration shown in FIG. 1 may be too thick and/or have a surface area that is too large to meet the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated device that includes an improved PoP configuration. Ideally, such an integrated device will have a better form factor (e.g., smaller, thinner) that meets the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices. Moreover, such an improved PoP configuration would provide better integrated device performance (e.g., better signal, better channel, better electrical speed performance).